


Безликие

by MalkavianKsenia



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - Space, Anal Sex, Gay Sex, M/M, Utopia, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 02:55:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20771363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalkavianKsenia/pseuds/MalkavianKsenia
Summary: Возможно ли, что Земля будет процветающей планетой? Сможет ли человечество научить своим тайнам пришельца с погибающей планеты? Могут ли быть отношения между человеком и инопланетянином?





	Безликие

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.deviantart.com/malkavianksenia/art/86475401-814693335?ga_submit_new=10%3A1569584142

Торх сегодня был крайне взволнован, кончики его пальцев покалывало, а лицо рябило, отражая на своей поверхности бескрайние просторы космоса. Он был одним из многих тысяч эмиров, среди которых проходил отбор и разрешен полет на Землю, для постижения тайны возрождения цивилизации и обучения, что бы когда-нибудь полностью спасти свою планету Эммиороллу. Остальные эмиры, всего прошли отбор пятеро, будут отправляться постепенно, чтобы землян не отторг их специфический вид. Торх летел первым, трепетал от своей миссии и значимости в лице своего народа.

Эмир вглядывался в космическое пространство, пытаясь разглядеть маленький голубо-зеленый шарик планеты, таким, как его рисовали в их голограммах. Конечно же, это было глупо, они еще не совершили гипер-прыжок и не вошли в галактику Млечный путь, но Торх поддавался какому-то детскому любопытству и наивности. Ему так не терпелось познакомиться с землянами и узнать о них побольше. Торх прилежно учился, впитывая новую информацию от грандаров – старших эмиров, зарабатывая себе возможность, этого путешествия и надеялся не подвести свою расу.

Тысячу лет назад, в 3050 году по земным меркам, родная планета Земля начала загибаться под воздействием губительных для ее экосистемы действий со стороны человека. Земляне исчерпывали ресурсы, загрязняли воздух и воду, вырубывали леса, приводя свой дом к медленной погибели. В итоге, нарастающие катаклизмы превратились в глобальные, Землю трясло, тектонические плиты меняли свое положение, острова слизывало в океан, климат менялся, горели оставшиеся леса, и умирали люди. Достигнув критической отметки и подбираясь к близкому вырождению вида, люди начали предпринимать шаги к спасению. У них образовалась группа ученых, решивших незамедлительно взять ситуацию в свои руки и спасти оставшийся миллион человек.

Большего эмир пока не знал о своих скорых новых знакомых, ему еще следовало постигнуть азы и технику, методы излечения планеты, разузнать все тайны и мелочи. Эммиоролла находилась в галактике ИС456, в отдалении от Земли в 200 миллионов световых лет и была четвертой из пяти планет от трех солнц. Ее экосистема походила на земную, лишь с тем отличием, что в воздухе было больше углекислого газа. Эмиры питались энергией растений, радиоактивными ископаемыми и удачно приспосабливались к окружающей среде. Но они тоже совершали ошибки, перерасходуя ресурсы, их технологии были губительны, древние эмиры высасывали энергию животных, которые вымирали. Исчезали виды, сохли растения. Опомнились они слишком поздно, когда единственная часть суши переломилась надвое, и одна из частей разлезлась по большой территории воды осколками. Эмиры ютились на оставшихся островах, остаточном большом куске суши, питались последними ресурсами, надеясь уцелеть. Сигнал бедствия был послан в космос, кучу времени назад, уже прошло почти пятьсот лет, но их заметили совершенно недавно. Зонд землян сканировал ближайшие галактики, их цивилизация развилась стремительно, и они смогли расшифровать послание молниеносно. Потом были дипломатические встречи, переговоры, согласие на эмиров-студентов по обмену. Первые шаги по спасению были предприняты, грандары довольны и обнадежены.

Встреча будет проходить в научном центре, где эмира будут видеть тысячи людей, и их реакция на себя его тоже интересовала. До этого их расу видели только земляне-дипломаты, эмиры пересказывали эти встречи легендами, смеялись над их удивлением. Удивляться было чему, Торх не спорил, чего стоили их непривычные для землян лица, полностью отсутствующие, замененные на гладко-зеркальную поверхность, которая вибрировала, колыхалась, переливалась разными цветами и отдавала выражение эмоций, непонятные человеку. Эмиры, кроме того были непревзойденными эмпатами, передавали свои чувства без слов, заменяли свою речь образами, передавали картинки прямо в мозг. Эмпатия действовала в обоих направлениях и они, как читая, так и могли передавать чувства.

Капитан корабля объявил о гипер-прыжке, который состоится через полчаса, порекомендовал занять свои кресла и пристегнуться. Для удачного перелета, им нужно было покинуть зону аномалии возле планеты, которая не давала работать гипер двигателям. Торх, пытаясь скрыть свое взбудораженное состояние, сел в кресло и отгородился внутренне от экипажа корабля, сохраняя энергию в себе. Пристегнулся в кресле-люльке и начал ждать.

***

Кристиан выдохнул, компьютер дернулся и видеограмма погасла. Опять идти к техникам, вчера и сегодня с аппаратурой не ладилось, новые настройки не ложились на старую операционную систему. Треклятые обновления! Новые обследуемые планеты и галактики требовали больших энегро затратных ресурсов для обработки информации. Специализацией Криса являлась биологическая бионика, но сегодня, как назло, заболел их главный программист и, позвонив своему другу-коллеге Крису, слезно просил его подменить. В принципе, сложностей обычно в таких подменах не возникало, сотрудников натаскивали по разным курсам, добавляя навыков к их главным профессиям.

Кабинет программиста Ноа Шайа отличался от светлой лаборатории Кристиана, но не сильно. В основном здесь приоритетными были навесные ультратонкие мониторы, с математическими графиками и уровнями работы разных процессоров, в разных кабинетах и корпусах, их обширного научного центра, который был внушительным по размерам в нынешней Европе и являлся одним из ведущих. Окон здесь тоже не было, с потолка светили дневным светом лампы, а вместо окна красовалась голограмма с видом на океан.

В лаборатории было все иначе. Мониторы на стенах тоже были, голограммы присутствовали, но микроскопы и измерительные приборы были там в преимуществе. Начальство центра заботилось о своих научных сотрудниках и, из каждой такой лаборатории на десять рабочих мест, был выход в маленький сад с плодовыми деревьями. Ученые в свободное время и обеденный перерыв, наслаждались мягкой травой, пением птиц и по сезону ели свежие яблоки, груши, персики и вишни. В изменившемся земном климате, зим как таковых не было и, температура не понижалась ниже +15.

Кристиан был доволен своим положением, отношением и зарплатой и, в свои тридцать пять, подумывал продолжать свою карьеру, с замахом на повышение в будущем, не стремясь быстро залезть на вершину. Он руководил маленьким отделом из десяти младших научных сотрудников, имел небольшую квартирку неподалеку от научного центра, у него были хорошие коллеги и друзья. Работа мечты, жизнь мечты и ему было хорошо.

До определенного времени и до этого странного бума с пришельцами.

Молли Сандерс весь день ходила взволнованной, радостно поглядывала из-за своего стола на Криса, который совмещал свою работу и работу Ноа, и хитро щурилась. Кристиан решал проблему с программным обеспечением и, вышедшем из строя, грибом в секторе 78, бегал по двум корпусам туда и обратно, ловя на себе эти странные взгляды. На пятом таком забеге он не выдержал, подошел к третьему слева столу и оперся ладонью на столешницу, вглядываясь в лицо коллеги и, по совместительству, подчиненной.

\- Молли, детка, говори или молчи вечно. Что случилось?

Рыжие волосы взметнулись от резкого взмаха руки девушки, зеленые глаза загорелись и тонкие губы разъехались в фанатичной улыбке. Кристиан поежился.

\- К нам летит эмир! – На одном дыхании выпалила она, сверкая глазищами. – Его направляют к нам в отдел, тебе, что не сказали?

\- Сандерс, я бы к тебе вот сейчас приставал что ли? Какого хрена к нам? – Удивился Кристиан, меньше всего желая на свой маленький, прекрасный и успешный отдел инопланетную заразу.

\- Директор Мидинстер распорядился, на пару-тройку месяцев, потом его переведут к техникам, - Молли прошуршала в ящичке рабочего стола и протянула Крису письмо на официальном бланке. – Сегодня утром принес секретарь, но тебя на месте не было, забрала пока себе.

\- Молли! И ты молчала! А если бы я не подошел? – Он опустил глаза, вчитываясь в строгие строчки. Бумага! Сегодня только официальные документы на ней печатали. – Время-то хоть сколько уже?

\- Половина пятого, - услужливо подсказала сотрудница и сильнее заулыбалась.

\- Твою ж! Так это уже через два часа! Молли, если бы мы с тобой, иногда, не пили пиво, я бы сделал тебе выговор!

\- Лайман, придурок! Я нервы твои берегла и место нашему не земному гостю, а то забегал бы и решил вопрос о его переводе. Я, между прочим, хочу быть первой в числе тех, кто познакомится с их расой поближе, - Молли скрестила руки на груди и показательно надула губы. – Так что вали, готовься, а я помогу тебе с программами Ноа.

Кристиан много продумал в своей голове, чего мог сказать этой рыжей бестии, но решил промолчать и поберечься. Правду ведь говорит. Никаких инопланетянинов на рабочем месте.

***

Торх ликовал и восхищался, его зеркальное лицо ходило радужными волнами от возбуждения и, казалось, все сейчас смотрят на него, заражаются его эмоциональностью. Его высадили в центральном космопорте, дали в сопровождающие строгого, тощего человека в зеленой форме, с хитрым ободком на голове и маленькой седой бородкой. Роста они были почти одинакового и эмир, с интересом, рассматривал штуковину на голове у землянина, обруч с тремя мигающими синими точками – две на висках и одна на затылке. Их космолет уже запрашивал разрешение на обратный отлет, а Торху еще предстояло добраться до научного центра на левимобиле, как назвал транспортное средство мужчина. Так и сказал:

\- Это левимобиль, присаживайтесь, пожалуйста, на заднее сидение, - прямо в голове эмира, вталкивая в череп слова, превращая их в привычные образы. Торх с удивлением повернулся к мужчине, его лицо выделило розовый оттенок основным.

Человек потыкал себя пальцем в странный обруч и так же, как и ранее, передал информацию эмиру:

\- Переводит на понятный нам и вам язык, синхронизируется и подстраивается на ваши волны. Я понял, что вы удивились. Можете сформулировать свой вопрос образами, ретранслятор переведет на понятную мне речь. – Его голос был приятным к восприятию, эмир в ответ начал показывать картинки ранее увиденного на Земле, основываясь на полете перед приземлением. Он удивлялся зеленым пышным деревьям, широким рекам, зеленой траве, домам, животным и вообще-то всему. Мужчина улыбался и кивал головой, воспринимая и понимая.

Торх обрадовался, уселся на заднее сидение машины, походившей на что-то среднее между космическим катером и древним человеческим автомобилем, на четыре двери, с мягкими изгибами и двигателями, прикрепленными на днище. Высокий потолок не задевал голову, оставляя пространство на расстояние вытянутой руки, большие стекла отлично давали возможность осматривать достопримечательности в полете. Эмир пользовался этим, выглядывал, крутил головой по сторонам, его лицо быстро меняло оттенки, покрывалось волнами, он пытался сдерживать свои эмоции в себе, но, похоже, человек с обручем, мог их подавлять и не велся на раздражитель. Они все так же общались через слова-образы, Торх выспрашивая, а человек отвечая.

За время полета, порядка пары земных часов, Торх узнал, что тектонические плиты на земле сдвинулись, часть из стран пропали бесследно в океане, а часть возникла на образовавшейся суше. Научный центр находился на территории бывшей Австралии, которая соединилась сушей с Евразией. Теперь это континент именовали всецело Европой, которая раньше потеряла часть своей суши под водами океана, со стороны России. Америка тоже понесла убытки, и кусок Южной ее части, остался под водой. Мужчина рассказывал еще, называя города и страны, но Торх мало понимал в таком детальном анализе.

В дополнение к историческим справкам, эмира интересовала обильная растительность и непривычная ему живность, которой на его планете почти не осталось и не водилось. У них, в глубокой воде были лишь рыбы разных размеров и огромные панцереносные животные в оставшихся ссохшихся лесах. Эммиороллу нужно было срочно спасать, иначе оставшиеся радиоактивные ископаемые, подойдут к концу в ближайшие сто лет. Он объяснял сопровождающему цель своей поездки, то, как он хочет возродить родину и тот ему посочувствовал.

Научный центр вырос неожиданным скоплением строений почти среди огромного леса. Квадратные корпуса разноцветных зданий были окружены зелеными кронами деревьев, аккуратными лужайками и клумбочками. На небольших площадках, перед входом в каждое здание, был скверик с лавочками и фонтанчиками. Вода весело журчала, выбрасывая струи вверх, переливаясь на вечернем солнце радугами. Эмир насчитал семь зданий, выкрашенные в семь цветов, что напомнило ему о своем лице. Левимобиль качнулся и, выпрямив шасси, совершил посадку возле зеленого корпуса. У входа оживленно толпились люди, встречая новоприбывшего.

***

Пришелец был странным и немного пугающим. Кристиан рассматривал, выходящую из левимобиля долговязую фигуру, с интересом вглядывался в переливающееся лицо. Инопланетянин был высоким и худым, его тело обтягивал черный, плотный, эластичный костюм, выделяя угловатые мышцы. В целом он очень походил на человека, за исключением не пропорционально длинных пальцев и отсутствия стандартного человеческого лица. Вот из-за лица, Криса и передергивало, отвращало и навевало страх.

Лайман вышел впереди своей маленькой команды, поравнялся с эмиром и взглянул на свое лицо, отразившееся на лице инопланетянина. Поверхность слегка рябила и отдавала всеми цветами радуги, иногда выплескивая больше зеленого цвета.

\- Добро пожаловать в команду. Меня зовут Кристиан Лайман, я старший научный сотрудник и начальник отдела биологической бионики. Вы будете учиться у нас некоторое время, - сказал он губами, надеясь, что эмир его поймет благодаря заранее надетому ретранслятору. Такими приспособлениями вооружили почти всех сотрудников научного центра, выдавая обручи, как и халаты, под электронную подпись.

Зеркальное лицо отдало фиолетовым цветом, быстрее зарябило так, что Крис почти перестал различать свою отражающуюся голову, и ему забилось в мозг ответом:

\- Меня зовут Торх. Я ученый из планеты Эммиоролла.

Кристиан улыбнулся и, не думаючи, протянул ему руку, раскрытой ладонью вверх, намекая на простое человеческое рукопожатие. К удивлению пришелец ответил. «Надо было лучше подготовиться», подумал Лайман и, эмоциями шибануло под дых, перекатилось волной от сжатых в ладони тонких прохладных пальцев, подкосило, враз ставшие ватными, ноги. Ощущения были, сравни огромной дозы экстази, которое однажды в студенчестве попробовал Крис, как десять оргазмов одновременно и еще черт знает что. Восхищение, ликование, радость, удивление и сладкая нега. Все резко пропало, стоило эмиру одернуть руку. Его лицо ярко покраснело, перекрывая радугу и зеркальную поверхность, а Кристиан свалился на колени, задыхаясь. Пульс яростно бухал, гоня кровь по венам, в ушах шумело откатом и в глазах бликовало.

\- Я не хотел, простите, - за шумом пронеслось в голове. – Вы в порядке?

Но Лайман не успел толком ничего сформулировать, его обступили обеспокоенные сотрудники, поднимая на ноги и справляясь о его самочувствии. Эрекция застала врасплох, плотно стянутая трусами и джинсами, и Кристиан порадовался, что носит халат.

***

Первое впечатление от человека у Торха было такое же, как и от всей Земли. Восторг и интерес в чистом виде! Когда научный сотрудник, видимо главный из одиннадцати собравшихся ученых, выступил вперед, эмир слегка растерялся пристальному вниманию, так как с внимательным серым взглядом его разглядывало еще десять пар разноцветных глаз. Люди были заинтересованы не меньше его, перешептывались, глядя на его лицо и смущенно, любопытно улыбались. Старший ученый был привлекательным даже по меркам их расы. Подтянутый, высокий, с правильными чертами лица: четко очерченные средние губы, прямой нос и миндалевидные глаза; с темными, завивающимися на кончиках волосами, длинными на макушке и состриженными на висках. Сами эмиры, обоих полов, не обладали шевелюрой и, Торх невольно, задержался на колыхающейся прядке закрученных волос, спадающей на открытый лоб.

Когда его пальцы сжали в крепкой хватке, он почувствовал небольшие мозоли на ладони, успел оценить приветствие, буквально сразу же жутко испугаться и отдернуть руку. Страх вытеснил все остальные эмоции на его гладком лице, полыхнуло красным и, эмир увидел, как человек падает на колени. Торх думал, что их обруч отгораживает людей от его эмоционального фона, но оказалось, что к тактильным ощущениям обод отношения не имел. Испытывая самые восторженные чувства, эмир не успел запереть их в себе и частично передал человеку, надеясь лишь на то, что не повредил его нервную систему.

Он сам постарался успокоиться и обуздать расшалившуюся боязненную бурю внутри себя, но не смог, наблюдал, как Кристиана подняли на ноги, придерживая за локти, обступили и наперебой спрашивали, как он себя чувствует. Эмир переживал теперь за успешность его миссии, не сочтут ли земляне его враждебным, он извинялся и извинялся, но его сейчас почти никто не слышал. Никто кроме одного человека, женщины, рыжеволосой и зеленоглазой, которая подошла к нему поближе и радостно улыбнулась.

\- Я Молли. Не переживай, с ним все хорошо. Я читала, что вы передаете сильные эмоции, но что бы они были настолько сильными! Ух ты!

\- У вас есть лекари? Может с ним, что то не так? – Обеспокоенно передал через ретранслятор эмир в голову Молли. Та лишь заулыбалась сильнее.

\- Пойдем, покажу рабочее место, с Крисом будет все хорошо, - она протянула ему руку, но в последний момент отдернула ладонь, хитро сверкая глазами. – Просто иди за мной.

И Торх пошел, восстанавливая свое лицо в первичную радужную форму, но с все еще доминирующим красным цветом – цветом страха. Проходя мимо группы ученых, он заметил, что Кристиану стало легче, он отпихнул от себя сотрудников, расправил нарочито дотошно халат и посмотрел на них.

\- Сандерс…

\- Я сделаю, Лайман. Не переживай.

Крис сглотнул и кивнул рыжеволосой девушке, на ходу отдавая распоряжение всем расходиться по домам до завтра. Эмир и не знал, что земляне не все время находятся на работе. Нет, конечно, их раса тоже отдыхала и спала, но непосредственно на рабочем месте. Эмиры посвящали всю жизнь своей профессии, у них не было института семьи и спешить было некуда. Дети у них росли в специальных инкубаторах, в которые самки сдавали их после рождения. Они там дозревали, их переводили в ясли, где воспитатели и учителя определяли их талант и дальнейшую судьбу. Торх не знал своих родителей и не знал, есть ли у него братья или сестры.

О репродуктивной системе землян он слышал от грандаров и знал, что она не сильно отличается от них, но каково было его удивление, когда он услышал, что люди живут семьями и очень берегут свой род. Эмиру было сложно представить, что он с кем-то будет вместе жить.

Молли была болтливой, она без остановки загружала эмира новой информацией. Рассказывала, как дойти до их лаборатории, где какие кабинеты и где теперь будет жить Торх. В желтом здании, выделенном под общежитие редких студентов, ему оборудовали комнату и эмиру, не без интереса, хотелось ее увидеть.

Лаборатория оказалась светлой, с небольшими белыми столами в два ряда, по пять в каждом, с персональными тонко-мониторными компьютерами и научным оборудованием по бокам от столов, на стеллажах и лабораторных поверхностях. Напротив выхода была стеклянная прозрачная дверь, за которой проглядывалась небольшая комната с таким же столом, стулом и компьютером. На стенах висело пять дополнительных мониторов с какими-то графиками и диаграммами, скачущими и меняющимися ежесекундно. 

Торх уже предвкушал, жаждал познавать новое и выходить на работу вместе с людьми.

***

Ноа, длинный, нескладный, светловолосый парень, согнувшись в три погибели, своим немаленьким ростом, ковырялся в выдвижной панели голограмматора, которая приглашающе торчала, черным тонким языком из стены, под монитором с диаграммой эффективности работы сектора три в городе Нью-Велли.

\- Так что он тебе сделал? – Глухо спросил Ноа, кряхтя на уровне пятидесяти сантиметров от пола. – Тебя разобрало, говоришь?

Программист умудрился проболеть неделю, соответственно пропустив самые главные новости в их самом тихом и скучном отделе. Но теперь он наверстывал упущенное, приходил по три раза на день, под видом тестирования программного обеспечения и высматривал пришельца сквозь стеклянные двери Лаймановского кабинета.

\- Как обдолбался, только без отягощающих последствий, - хмыкнул Крис, печатая на компьютере отчет. Вернее, пытаясь, отвлекаемый вопросами.

Он выглянул из-за монитора в лабораторию. Инопланетянин ходил с планшетом и все туда конспектировал и фотографировал, не пропускал ни грамма информации. По совету Молли, его облачили в халат поверх его плотного костюма. Казалось он, и спал в нем, м-да. Лайман удивлялся тому, как лицо Торха постоянно рябило, будто невидимые корабли рассекали гладкую поверхность. Его цвета все так же менялись, выплескивая доминирующие оттенки. Кристиан уже прослеживал закономерность, мог отличить его эмоции в зависимости от цвета. Красный – страх, зеленый – растерянность, розовый – удивление, фиолетовый - радость. Но чаще всего лицо эмира было радужным, что, как понял мужчина, было восторгом и возбуждением. Один раз он уловил синий оттенок, когда на следующий день после встречи, отдал Торха на попечение Молли, целиком и полностью. Пока Крис определил этот цвет в раздел смятения.

Молли, как наседка, бегала с фанатичным блеском в глазах за эмиром по пятам, даже когда информацию предоставлял другой сотрудник. Стояла, смотрела и никуда не отходила. Эмир странно реагировал, иногда плескал желтым раздражением на лице, но никогда не грубил и не отталкивал.

\- Техники исправили аномалию в обруче? Можно их теперь трогать без последствий? – Нарушил размышления Ноа, задвигая панель на место и берясь за соседнюю. Под монитором с показателями работы грибов. Пока все не выпытает, никуда не уйдет же.

\- Мне нужно это проверить как раз, - неосознанно выдохнул Кристиан. – Сегодня установили новую прошивку.

Лайман потрогал пальцами синие лампочки датчиков на висках, раздражаясь от чужеродного предмета на голове, который приходилось снимать только дома. Да и то, он опасался это делать, боялся, что эмир даже на расстоянии мили поймает его мысли и эмоции.

\- Но ощущения же тебе понравились? – не отставал программист. – Хочешь еще?

Кристиан думал над этим. Тогда все застало врасплох, было необычно и, что кривить душой, очень приятно, не смотря на то, что от напряжения пришлось избавляться своими силами. Возбуждение не спадало, дожидалось разрядки. Ноа об этом говорить не хотелось, хотелось сохранить эту тайну в себе. Лайман все равно опасался пришельца.

\- Да не очень, - соврал он. – Это странно, когда кто-то управляет твоими чувствами.

\- Но приятно, - не зря столько лет они дружили, как в голову заглянул. – Иди, тестируй, я посмотрю.

\- Хочешь увидеть мое фиаско?

\- А как же! – Подлец, еще и хохочет.

Отвертеться все равно не получится, отчет о работе обруча нужно будет передать уже через пару часов, а до этого желательно съездить с пришельцем к грибу 563, провести экскурсию в полевых условиях. Лайман потянулся, хрустнув позвонками, посхлопывал открытые окна на рабочем столе монитора и поднялся, намереваясь, задуманное воплотить в жизнь.

Торх стоял в самом конце лаборатории, почти возле выхода, за пятым столом справа. Его сопровождала неизменная Молли, а рядом Стивен Кенв, ученый по теоретической бионике, показывал математическую модель. Крис не вглядывался, чего и кого эта модель была, глазами улавливая ползущие столбиками и линиями цифры, но, не фиксируя смысл. Стало не по себе, он ощутимо вдруг разволновался, ладонь стала потной, и сердце забилось сильнее. Подойдя на близкое расстояние, он выдавил из себя дружелюбную улыбку.

\- Сегодня перепрошили наши приборы, что бы мы могли к тебе прикасаться, - обратился он к эмиру, который при его появлении зарябил сильнее, заволновался. – Мне надо испытать…

\- Ты хочешь дотронуться? - Отбилось в мозгу вопросом эмира, а его лицо отразилось фиолетовым оттенком. Кристиан гулко сглотнул, кивнул, пытаясь не палиться перед коллегами, что тоже рад этому обстоятельству. Ожидая и страшась одновременно, желая получить дозу больше, чем узнать о исправно работающем ретрансляторе.

\- Только не глуши свои эмоции, - попросил он и протянул руку, как в первый день их встречи. – Привет.

Торх схватил ладонь в ответ слишком поспешно, сжал пальцами, обхватывая по длине до запястья. Под его указательным пальцем, забилась венка и … ничего не случилось. Кристиан выдохнул, Торх ответил синим.

\- Что ж, прекрасные новости господа. Теперь нам ничего не угрожает! – Воскликнул он нарочито бодро, одергивая руку и стараясь показать невозмутимость. Сотрудники одобрительно закивали и заугукали. – Молли, я заберу Торха на участок, покажу ему гриб.

Сандерс попыталась навязаться ехать с ними, но Кристиан намекнул на ее обязанности и накопившуюся работу. Уже через час он вылетели из зеленого корпуса в сторону диких лесов.

***

Левимобиль тихо гудел двигателями, неся их в воздухе над раскидистыми ветками деревьев. Внизу они сбивались в зеленые лохматые перины и, Торх заворожено вглядывался, рассматривая скрывающиеся в лесах домики, магазины и заведения. Летний день выдался солнечным и безоблачным, позволяя увидеть все в ярких красках. За то время, что он здесь пробыл, его не переставало удивлять обустроенность землян. Его комната оказалась маленькой, но светлой, с необходимыми элементами мебели, с компактной ванной комнатой и, выходящим во фруктовый сад балкончиком. Эмира заселили на второй этаж, и он каждое утро имел возможность наслаждаться красивым видом из окна, встречать рассветы и закаты. Он, не без помощи Молли, выходил пару раз, за пределы зеленого и желтого корпуса, бродил по дворикам научного центра и однажды ошарашил ученую, тем как их раса питается.

Молли, открыв рот и широко распахнув глаза, наблюдала за его полностью золотыми переливами на спокойном лице, прослеживала взглядом наэлектризованные и примагниченные к коре дерева пальцы. Торх простоял так две минуты, вбирая в себя жизненную энергию растения, но, не убивая его, и по завершению процесса, лишь несколько листьев в кроне приобрели желтый цвет. Одним деревом эмир мог питаться на протяжении недели, заполняя себя досыта.

\- Тебе придётся блокировать свои чувства, когда мы приедем на место, - нарушил тишину Кристиан, общаясь с эмиром как привык, ртом. - Там будут люди, у которых нет обруча.

\- Хорошо, - опять в голове. – Куда мы летим?

\- У нас есть объекты, именуемые грибами. Это симбиоз нано роботов и живой органической материи. Увидишь, мы уже через двадцать минут будем на месте.

Торх не ответил, анализируя информацию. Кристиан тоже замолчал, переступив ногами, обутыми в черные ботинки, по полу авто, завозил ладонями по коленям в плотных, не по погоде джинсах. Его белая футболка безразмерно свисала на поясе, не давая возможности оценить строение тела. Эмиру Кристиан нравился, была ли это проблема того, что он первый человек к которому тот прикоснулся или Лайман подогревал свой интерес постоянным избеганием. Как нарочно приставил к эмиру болтливую Молли, которая, иногда, своим настырным надзором и вниманием, раздражала. Она была хорошим и добрым человеком, но в отличие от отстранённых ученых, слишком интересующейся его персоной. Сандерс выспрашивала и о рабочем, и о интимном, откровенно разглядывала, нарушала личное пространство. Торху было неловко. Сталкиваясь же в коридорах с Кристианом, он ловил на себе растерянный взгляд и движение воздуха, от уходящей подтянутой фигуры. Лайман убегал и говорил только по делу, отдавая сотрудникам распоряжения, чаще всего наблюдая за отделом из-за стекла маленького кабинета.

Гриб эмир увидел сразу. Он был высотой в десять футов, с толстой ножкой и огромной мясистой шляпкой. Торх засомневался, к какому виду гриба его определить, опираясь на немногие знания, полученные из человеческих электронных энциклопедий. Кристиан улыбнулся и подсказал:

\- Взят за основу Болетус Субтоментосус или маховик зеленый, схожий с боровиком. Ну, и почти пятьдесят процентов, заменены нано роботами, которые контролируют процессы, заменяют отмершие клетки и настраивают функцию гриба, как нам нужно. Не дают разрастаться грибнице, собирая споры в отдельные отделы своих организмов.

\- Какая функция этого гриба?

\- Не давать планете загрязняться, гриб поглощает вредные выбросы в атмосферу, в основном углекислый газ. Мы почти полностью перешли на электрические автомобили, мотоциклы; не используем деревья в производстве офисной бумаги, книг и газет; используем солнечные батареи для более экологически чистой энергии, но перерабатывающие заводы доставляют нам как пользу, так и вред. Было принято решение бороться таким образом. К тому же не все континенты понимают необходимость перехода от древних способов добычи энергии и топлива к более современным. К примеру, некоторые африканские страны до сих пор используют нефть, игнорируют наши технологии и пытаются отключить грибы. – Крис выдохнул, переводя дыхание. – Теперь ты знаешь, как выглядит эта часть нашей технологии.

\- Грибок с оливково-бурой шляпкой - очень полезный. – Прокомментировал доклад инопланетянин, сменив свой оранжевый-сосредоточенный цвет лица на фиолетовый. – Что нам нужно сделать?

\- Я откорректирую настройки, не разрешая нано роботам превышать допустимые границы в пятьдесят процентов от составляющего тела, - ответил Кристиан, отвернулся к грибу, и пальцами, указательными и большими, с черными неприметными датчиками-кольцами на первых фалангах, раздвинул возле гриба прямоугольник. В воздухе, между пальцами, возникла картинка со столбиками и цифрами. Лайман едва заметно перебрал пальцами, и цифры поменяли значение, столбики упали вниз, а тихий, еле слышный, сигнал огласил о завершении настроек. Он схлопнул голограмму и, развернувшись, уперся взглядом в радужное лицо пришельца.

Торх не сразу успел отшатнуться, внимательно рассматривая интересную информацию, наклонившись слегка к плечу ученого. Между ними могло поместиться не больше одной ладони, и эмир перелился красным на одно мгновение - пугаясь, почти сразу восстанавливая свою радугу. Кристиан гулко сглотнул, Торх видел его кадык, под кожей на горле, и ему нестерпимо захотелось потрогать человека еще раз, только что бы между ними не было этого ограничивающего обруча. Хотелось впитать все его настоящие эмоции не приглушенные, яркие и передать свои чувства в ответ.

\- Мне иногда тяжело понять, что ты чувствуешь и о чем думаешь. – Поделился вдруг Кристиан, отходя вбок и увеличивая между ними расстояние.

\- Мне тоже, - ответил эмир, передавая в слова-образ тоску, меняя блики радуги на синие отсветы. – Вы не всегда передаете со словами свои эмоции, я иногда не понимаю, как реагировать. Глушат ваши мигалки, я так не привык общаться со своим народом.

\- О. И правда.

***

Рассматривая безликое лицо перед собой, Лайман задумался о том, что эмиру, наверное, сложнее, чем им. Его было сложно переводить, но цветное лицо быстро подсказывало, с какой эмоцией был передан образ. Торху невозможно было спрятаться от людей, в то время как люди полностью от него отгородились.

Кристиан пропустил тот момент, когда Торх приблизился к нему и опустил ладонь ему на шею, пропуская синий датчик между пальцев. От прохладного касания разошлось импульсом по позвоночнику, будто и нет никакой преграды, потянуло горячим в животе, сбилось дыхание и, враз, подскочил пульс. Эмир перебрал короткие прядки волос, зажатые тонким серебряным обручем и Кристиан, вглядывался в его лицо, частично отражаясь своим, выискивая нужные оттенки. Но радуга не менялась, рябь успокоилась, и мелкие спокойные волны почти не скрывали зеркальную поверхность.

\- У тебя чужеродный предмет здесь, - Торх нажал указательным пальцем между первым и вторым шейным позвонком. – Он давно…имплантирован.

\- Чип, - гулко сглотнул Крис, от чего-то крыло и без дополнительных эмоций. – Вживляют в подростковом возрасте, помогает использовать компьютерные технологии.

\- Мешает?

\- Нет, - Крис сбросил с себя руку и отступил, развернулся в сторону левимобиля, ускоряя шаг. К черту, такую нездоровую инопланетную связь.

Поодиночке люди бродили по территории заповедника, спеша через открытую территорию по своим делам. Некоторые из них замечали Торха и смотрели на него. Даже без прочтения эмоций было ясно, испытывали они схожие чувства с Крисом, когда тот увидел пришельца впервые.

Лайман смотрел в окно на то, как Эмир постоял некоторое время на каменной дорожке возле огромного гриба, по-человечески, ногами переступил с носка на пятку и тоже направился к авто. Крис уже занял пассажирское сиденье, задавши с коммуникатора обратную дорогу в навигатор транспорта, когда рядом приземлился эмир.

\- Я не хотел тебя смутить. – Пояснил Торх. – Просто заменяю тактильными ощущениями эмоции. Не знал, что у вас так не принято.

\- Да, у нас не принято лапать людей без их согласия, - сказал Кристиан более раздраженно, чем намеревался. – Ты мне скажи, если у тебя имеются какие-то намерения…

\- Намерения? Это оплодотворение, что ли? Я думал, человеческие самцы не вынашивают потомство, - удивился розовым оттенком эмир, и его лицо вернулось к привычной ряби, он себя отпустил и не закрывался. – Или я не прав?

\- Не вынашивают…

\- Тогда, что за намерения? – Опять не понял пришелец.

\- Проехали, просто старайся не прикасаться ко мне, - махнул рукой Крис, запуская двигатели левимобиля. Авто загудело, тряхнуло, набирая высоту и они помчались обратно.

\- Я, кажется, понял.

Но, что понял Торх, Кристиану так и не рассказал.

Тем же вечером он собрал своих пьянствующих коллег в лице Сандерс и Шайа, пытаясь отвлечься от рутины. На соседней, от научного центра, улице располагался неприметный бар, позиционирующий себя больше, как для своих, и носил гордое название «Медуза». Почему именно «Медуза» никто не знал, а хозяин отмалчивался, хитро улыбаясь. В баре было накурено травой, ученые смешивались с залетными медиками из больницы «Святого Роберта», которая возвышалась пятью корпусами и двумя кварталами правее центра. На круглой, напротив входа, сцене певица пела энергичные песни, и пьяные завсегдатаи ей громко подвывали.

Дружной компанией, они засели за столик, ближе к сцене, и заказали напитки в электронном, выезжающем из столешницы меню. Робот-официант, смахивающий на силиконовую унисекс куклу, принес заказ через пару минут и они выпили по первой рюмке. Напряжение начало отпускать, подталкивая Кристиана развалиться на мягком диванчике. Сандерс оглядывалась по сторонам, отвечая неприличными жестами на сомнительные предложения от напившихся, а Ноа тыкал в меню, набирая критическую дозу бухла.

\- Как слетали? – Спросила Молли через пять минут, ковыряя в псевдо-деревянной столешнице ногтем. – Научил новому?

\- Скорее, просто небольшая экскурсия, все детали ему расскажу позже, на рабочем месте, - отмахнулся от нее Крис. – А ты как? Провела подопечного в его комнату и подоткнула одеяло?

\- Придурок, - Сандерс залилась милым румянцем, толком не проглядывающимся через полумрак бара. – Он очень интересный, между прочим!

\- Я жажду подробностей! – Ноа оторвался от своего меню и сложил руки на столе. – Че у него с рожей-то?

\- Ноа! Не рожа, а лицо, - назидательно поправила его Молли. – Это его сенсор, они так общаются. А ты знал, что у них нет семей?

\- Знал, - ответил за Ноа Крис. – И что питаются чистой энергией. Мне интересно, смог бы он питаться животной или человеческой силой?

\- Конечно! Он рассказывал историю погибели их планеты, как бездумно они высасывали и убивали деревья, как лишали жизни животных мелких видов, - Молли засверкала глазами, переводя взгляд от одного мужчины на другого. Лямка ее светлого сарафана спала с плеча, но она не замечала этого, размахивая эмоционально руками и рыжей копной волос. – Они только недавно додумались не убивать деревья, а давать им время восстановиться. Животных вообще перестали трогать, да и как их уже потрогаешь, в океане рыба, да броненосцы, размером в танк.

\- Не зря таскаешься за ним, - присвистнул Ноа, впитывая информацию. Кристиан начал подозревать, что скоро фанатов у эмира прибавиться.

\- А ты знал, что у него есть член? - Не в тему спросила Молли у Криса и тот, подавился пивом, жидкость пошла носом, и он долго пытался прокашляться. Ее, кажется, это не смутило, и она продолжила. – Секс у них такой же, как у нас. Они получают от этого удовольствие!

\- Молли, ты, наверное, и эту сторону инопланетянина хотела бы испробовать, - хохотнул Ноа, спасая Криса от пристального взгляда. – Подумать только, как ты это узнала?

\- Спросила. Как же еще? – Невозмутимо поправила бретельку она. – Ты скажи, что ты бы не хотел.

\- Конечно же, нет, он с членом! – Возмутился Шайа, которого Лайман иногда заподазривал в гомофобии. – Вот ты-то другое дело. Ты трогала его без обруча?

Ноа и Кристиан уставились на нее, ожидая ответа, и раскрасневшееся лицо, которое стало дополнительным источником света в задымленном баре, стало исчерпывающим ответом.

\- И как? – прохрипел Крис, не узнавая свой голос.

\- Очень хорошо, - смутилась Сандерс. – Только это зависит и от его эмоций. Я схватилась за него, когда он рассматривал некоторую информацию для ознакомления.

\- Что это еще за информация? – задумался Ноа. – Камасутра что ли? Если тебе стало хорошо.

Выражение лица опять ответило за Молли, Кристиан почувствовал себя эмпатом рядом с ней.

\- Да, ладно… Извращенка!

\- Не только это, - разве можно так краснеть, если ты человек?

\- Дважды извращенка! – Громко сказал Шайа так, что на них начали озираться.

Остаток вечера, они хохотали над любопытной Молли, а та с легкостью отбивала их подначки. Закончилась вторая бутылка текилы и Кристиан чувствовал себя достаточно пьяным, бочком вылезая из-за стола, под конец попойки. Лайман благодарил небеса, что завтра выдался выходной, предчувствуя похмелье с утра. Ноа вызвался провести Молли, так как та жила в пяти кварталах от бара, и не хотела брать такси. Кристиан попрощался с друзьями и вышел на улицу.

Шел ливень, с неба водопадом обрушивалась вода, и густые кроны деревьев не спасали и не закрывали от дождя. Крис, поддавшись детскому веселью и пьяному угару, ступил в лужу, расплескивая ботинком воду, и побежал сквозь капли к себе домой. Вода быстро пропитала одежду, залилась теплым, летним потоком под футболку и он ловил капли ртом, хохоча и отфыркиваясь.

Эмира он заметил поздно, он стоял в тени деревьев, не шевелясь, и задирал голову к небу. Капли оставляли следы на его лице, как на соседних лужах, а радуга не была видна. Кристиан почти налетел на него в темноте, не добежав до дома лишь улицу. Он терялся в догадках, почему тот зашел так далеко, пока не увидел, что сам забежал не туда, свернув под впечатлениями к научному центру. Торх, повернул к нему голову, широко расставив ноги для устойчивости.

\- Крис…- зашелестело в голове.

\- Что? – Спросил он так же тихо, почти не перебивая голосом шум дождя.

Но эмир не ответил, он подошел ближе, разгоняя телом стену дождя, взялся обеими руками за голову Лаймана и стянул с него обруч. Почему он позволил такое с собой сделать, Кристиан не знал, но тело тут же затопило благовейными эмоциями, ощутилась мощь природы, сила воды и он слышал, как под землей растут корни деревьев, пробивают землю и как листья отбивают капли в полете. Торх взял его за руку, легко сжал в своей мокрой ладони и Крис ощутил другое, восторг, эйфорию и возбуждение. Он шатнулся ближе к эмиру, падая в его объятия, хватаясь свободной рукой за острое плечо, обтянутое плотной тканью. Перед глазами полыхнуло сильнее, он будто плыл и летел одновременно, дрожал от вожделения, хотел достичь пика удовольствия. В паху тянуло, как и в тот раз, стояло крепко и упруго. Крис тихо выдохнул, когда эмир погладил его по спине, ему стало невыносимо много всего и одновременно мало. Ему хотелось потереться об него, хотелось тугого сжатия, да чего угодно, но он не мог себя пересилить и сделать следующий шаг. Торху, казалось, этих прикосновений было достаточно, он обнимал и гладил Криса, обменивался с ним яркими эмоциями. Лайман не выдержал изощренной пытки, содрогнулся и ощутил, как из его рук исчезает эмир, растворяется в ночи и льющейся из неба воды.

Пришел он в себя не скоро, поток дождя успел ослабеть, а лужи наполниться. Кристиан сжимал правой ладонью свой обруч и, в его штанах, остывала сперма.

***

Утром в дверь настойчиво постучали. Торх встал с кровати, наспех закинул ее покрывалом и пошел открывать. На пороге, неловко переминаясь с ноги на ногу, стоял седобородый мужчина, который привез его сюда. Он выглядел взволнованным и грустным.

\- У меня для вас плохие новости. Собирайтесь, мы едем в посольство, - негромко сказал он. – Я буду ждать вас на улице.

Мужчина развернулся и ушел, оставляя эмира наедине со своими эмоциями, теряющегося в догадках и полностью обескураженного. Он прикрыл дверь, а потом сразу же открыл ее снова. Что ему было собирать? Одет он уже был, так и не стянув свой комбинезон после дождливой ночи. Планшет и небольшую черную сумку он прихватил с тумбы в коридоре, захлопнул дверь и вышел из желтого корпуса. 

Между скамейкой и фонтанчиком его дожидался знакомый левимобиль и сопровождающий. Они уселись, как обычно на заднее пассажирское сиденье, пристегнулись ремнями и полетели в посольство. Дорога заняла больше часа времени и, Торх нетерпеливо ерзал на сидении, рябил лицом, обеспокоенно зеленым и робел заговаривать с мужчиной первым. В его душе залегло нехорошее предчувствие.

Этой ночью отдохнуть пришлось мало, эмир, услышав первые капли дождя, выбежал на улицу, почти выходя за пределы научного центра, остановился в темноте деревьев и закрылся в себе, слушая голос природы, журчание воды и тихий перезвон капель по поверхностям. На Эммиоролле уже сто лет не было дождей, его учили по голограммам и рассказам грандаров, Торху казалось, что его жизнь уже напоминает искусственное видео, без намека на жизнь. Если бы не Земля с ее удивительными жителями, которые смогли спастись и спасти, эмир никогда бы не узнал, как это – жить в единении с природой. Его так захлестнуло чувствами и эмоциями, что он не сразу обнаружил бегущего человека, а когда заметил и узнал, его затопило такой радостью и возбуждением, которыми он немедленно захотел поделиться.

Эмир держал в руках крепкое тело, касался мышц, бугрившихся сквозь промокшую футболку, и хотел столько всего сделать, как в видеограмме которую показала Молли, как никогда ни с кем не делал. Но терялся в новых ощущениях, упивался мускусным запахом мужчины, смешанным с дождевой водой. Торх чувствовал, что нравится Кристиану, его дрожь и ответное желания, а под конец испугался, захлопнулся, чтобы не передать страх и отступил. Надеялся, Крис поймет и не осудит, может позже еще попытаться, но не сейчас. Еще рано, еще слишком быстро для них обоих.

Двигатели затихли, и левимобиль приземлился на небольшую стоянку перед высоким серым зданием. Никаких украшений или ярких красок, как на научном центре. Торха встретила делегация из пяти человек, они вежливо по очереди поприветствовали его и провели в небольшой светлый кабинет, с маленьким окошком, одним столом и двумя стульями на каждой стороне. Эмир занял одно место, садясь спиной к окну и лицом к двери, а за ним вошел тучный мужчина, тяжело дыша и вытирая носовым платочком пот, катящийся со лба. Он плюхнулся на свободный стул и достал тонкую пластиковую папку, зажатую, до этого, под мышкой.

\- Уважаемый Торх, - прохрипел он и откашлялся, раскрыл папку и достал оттуда два листа бумаги, на которых чернели буквы. – Вчера вечером к нам пришли серьезные документы, по которым вашу планету технически считают окончательно погибшей. Сочувствую.

Эмир сначала ничего не понял, обруч, впивавшийся в мясистые виски мужчины, гасил его эмоции и смысл начал доходить постепенно. Он растерялся, потом испугался, а потом на него нахлынуло отчаяние. Он же.… Не успел? Они не успели? Мужчина тем временем продолжил, смотря в меняющееся лицо эмира:

\- Так же нам стало известно, что есть выжившие эмиры. Их около тысячи и их челнок в часе от гипер прыжка. Об этом была речь в первом письме. Во втором, вас просили уведомить, что, так как дипломатическим способом было решено дать вам информацию о нашей науке и целях достижения прогресса, вас оставляют в университете доучиваться, но ваши коллеги ученые, уже доступа к таким данным иметь не будут.

\- Как погибла планета? – Спросил Торх, игнорируя запрет.

\- Из обрывочных сведений мы поняли, что лопнула большая тектоническая плита и, в разрыв, затянуло вашу большую часть суши. Острова, вследствие обширного землетрясения, тоже затопило, но с надеждой на осушение. Беда в том, что вам нечем осушать. По сути, планета жива, теперь она океанского типа и на ней возможна жизнь через несколько тысячелетий, когда обновятся ресурсы и возникнет суша. Может, не возникнет, осушите или сделаете острова.

\- Что значит осушите? Куда летят эмиры?

\- В целях поддержания политического нейтралитета, мы предоставим вашему народу временное убежище, - человек сложил листы обратно в папку, отводя взгляд и опять вытираясь платочком. – Это, правда, ненадолго, вашей расе придется в кратчайшие сроки искать новую планету для заселения.

\- А почему мы не сможем остаться? – Взволновано поинтересовался Торх, неловко скользя пальцами по столешнице, не зная, куда деть руки и себя. – Ведь мы не агрессивная раса.

\- Мистер, Торх, - маленькие глаза уставились на эмира, выражая и сочувствие, и отчужденность одновременно. – Мы отлично с вами ладим, знаем, как сдерживать ваши эмпатические волны, но приютить у себя расу, которая уничтожила свою планету, мы не можем. Это попахивает международным скандалом. Представьте, мы наводим порядок у себя, хотя у нас тоже есть еще некоторые неохваченные современными технологиями континенты, процветаем, но в один прекрасный день берем к себе, извините, пожалуйста, дополнительный геморрой.

\- Но мы научены своими ошибками! – Возмутился эмир, досадуя, но признавая одновременно с тем, что доля правды есть в этом.

\- Я же ничуть не против, но лучше эти уроки вам превращать в жизнь на другой планете, - строго сказал мужчина. Он тяжело поднялся со стула, кряхтя и пыхтя, потом еще раз пристально оглядел эмира и произнес, почти не моргая: - Учитесь прилежно, Торх. И быть может когда-нибудь у вас будет шанс сделать все, как нужно.

Эмир неосознанно вздрогнул, когда за человеком громко закрылась дверь, и позволил своему горю, наконец, вырваться наружу.

***

Весь научный центр гудел новостями о погибшей планете. Ученые перешептывались, сочувствовали, но сходились во мнении, что пришельцам не место на Земле. Гостеприимная планета на непродолжительное время, Кристиану было досадно. Весь выходной он промаялся в своей квартире, плотно задернув занавески, страдая от похмелья и стыда к эмиру в равной степени.

На следующий день, еще не дойдя до работы, он узнал о Эммиоролле, ускорился и почти прибежал в лабораторию. Первую он увидел Молли, с сероватым лицом и покрасневшими глазами, она и правда привязалась к Торху. Сотрудники тоже особо не веселились, разделяя горе с инопланетянином, который моментально остался без дома. Эмира Кристиан на рабочем месте не увидел.

\- Где он? – Спросил он у расстроенной Сандерс, которая при упоминании эмира шморгнула сильнее носом.

\- Он отверг меня, сказал уходить, - из ее глаз закапали слезы, и Крис приободряюще погладил ее по плечу. – Он у себя в комнате, не выходит. Крис…я так ему сочувствую,… а он…

\- Тише, тише девочка, ну чего ты, из-за инопланетянина, - успокаивал ее Лайман, как мог. – Он очухается и опять будет с тобой ходить, его ж не выгоняют…. Пока. Я пойду, приведу его на работу. Ему нужно ходить по графику. Я вернусь.

Он хлопнул Молли по плечу еще раз и быстро вышел из лаборатории, опять ускоряясь, срываясь на бег. До желтого корпуса, он не заметил, как добрался, хлопнула двухстворчатая дверь входа, пронеслись ступеньки под ногами на второй этаж и Кристиан замер, возле невзрачной белой двери. Занес руку, что бы постучать, тяжело дыша и не зная, уместно ли будет сейчас прийти к нему, но тут же успокоил себя деловым визитом. Костяшки стукнулись о поверхность двери, выбивая глухой звук.

Дверь распахнулась через минуту, на пороге его встретил серо-синий эмир, без признаков ряби на лице.

\- Эй, ты как? – Спросил Лайман, проталкиваясь в комнату, мимо пришельца, боясь передумать и уйти.

\- А как я? Плохо.- Признался Торх, закрывая дверь и садясь за светлый стол у окна. Второй стул приглашающе пустовал и Кристиан присел, облокотился на спинку, вглядываясь в спокойное лицо.

Лайман потянулся пальцами к обручу, желая сорвать его с головы, но эмир поддался вперед, прижал его пальцы своими и в голове отбилось:

\- Не сейчас, не нужно. Будет плохо, как и мне.

\- Как тебе помочь? – Кристиан перехватил прохладную ладонь, сжал сильнее, отвел от своего лица и прижал к своей груди, где сильно и быстро колотилось сердце, отбивая ритм о грудную клетку. – Мне так жаль, очень.

\- Я знаю. Время все исправит, я надеюсь, - зеркальная поверхность слегка зарябила, не меняя серо-синий оттенок. – Можно мне отгул на сегодня?

\- Конечно, да. Я скажу, что тебя не будет. Молли переживает за тебя, - Кристиан неосознанно поддался вперед, уперся лбом в плечо эмира и сказал глухо в толстую черную ткань, опаляя горячим дыханием: - А мне стыдно… Прости меня.

\- За что? Я же сам… первый… - тихим шелестом, на спину легла вторая рука с длинными пальцами, прямо между лопатками, зажимая теперь Криса с обеих сторон. Сердце забилось сильнее. – А Молли, она милая, но мне совсем не подходит по характеру.

Кристиан тихо засмеялся, дрожа в руках эмира.

\- Она очень хороший человек, просто любопытная, - уверил эмира Крис. – Ты присмотрись.

\- Ты мне присмотрелся, - честно и открыто, у Лаймана перехватило дыхание. – Нравишься.

\- Торх…Мы же… Ты же… - теряясь в словах и в себе, не мог сформулировать Кристиан.

\- Мне Молли показывала, как можно, - хитро, и Кристиан не выдержал, поднял голову, вглядываясь в зарябившее лицо и новые, еще блеклые оттенки. Радуга начинала проявляться в его присутствии, это же хорошо? – Там так было всего много… и пошло.

\- О Боже…

\- Но позже, Кристиан, не сегодня. Я не хочу отравлять тебя грустью, хочу, что бы было хорошо, как под дождем, той ночью.

Откуда ж он такой взялся, пришелец с Эммиороллы, бесхитростный, заигрывающий и открытый. По-детски наивный. Как Кристиан мог повестись на это все. Лайман всю жизнь усердно учился и работал, не допускал в свою жизнь серьезных отношений. Он и встречался-то всего с парой девушек, а о парнях и говорить нечего. Вроде, как и не противился, но до этого не доходило. Не подвернулось достойного мужчины на эксперимент. Может, все дело, в оглушающей харизме эмпата? Он же ему не нравился поначалу, отвращал даже в некоторой степени, пока не дотронулся и не изменил внутренние настройки.

\- Можно, я прикоснусь? – Не дожидаясь ответа, прерывисто дыша, Крис протянул руку к лицу эмира, касаясь подушечками гладкой поверхности. Под пальцами оказалось теплое, живое и ни черта не стеклянное, как виделось изначально. На контрасте от холодных ладоней, было не привычно, странно ощущать почти человеческую кожу, с одним лишь отличием, что она двигалась под касанием, расступаясь рябью от пальца. Визуально, но не физически, на ощупь, оставаясь гладкой и ровной. – Как такое возможно?

\- Природа.

\- Красиво. Я хочу взять у тебя кровь на анализ, можно? – Внутренний ученый искал разгадки, мужчина восхищался. – Прости. О Боже…Я повторяюсь уже. Как будешь готов, мне интересно…

\- Да, хорошо.

\- Хорошо, - Кристиан не мог перестать гладить лицо, трогать переливистые цвета, которых становилось больше под пальцами. Он прошелся по подбородку и скулам, коснулся лба, осмелел и тронул место, там, где у людей находятся губы. Тактильно отличия не находились, но визуально, добавлялись переливы и рябь. Хриплый стон незаметно сорвался с губ, и он заставил себя остановиться, отнять руки, неловко спрятать в карманы джинсов.

Эмир неловко отшатнулся. Кристиан прокашлялся:

\- Хорошо, сегодня выходной. Завтра приходи в лабораторию, работа отвлекает, - он пружинисто поднялся, чуть не перевернул стул, отступая к выходу. – Соболезную, Торх, очень.

\- Спасибо, - Торх тоже поднялся, хотел подать руку, но остановился, замер на месте.

\- До завтра? – Уже берясь за ручку двери, обернулся Крис.

\- Да, до завтра, - без явных эмоциональных подсказок, по случаю происходившего. Все еще доминировал синий-грустный.

Лайман захлопнул дверь и оперся о стену рядом, переводя дыхание, успокаиваясь. Пригладил волосы ладонью, пытаясь привести себя в нормальный вид и, не спеша, направился обратно, на работу.

***

Торх рассматривал водную гладь, ловя лицом блики. Земная вода отличалась цветом, отблесками. Озеро было сине-зеленым, со стеклянной сероватой поверхностью, отбивающей лучи яркого солнца, и эмир невольно узнавал в нем себя. На Эммиоролле, теперь уже утраченной на тысячелетия, три солнца смешивали краски, превращались в сепию, коверкали цвета предметов. Может, вода на родной планете, и была такая же, но искривление мешало узнать истину.

Ноа подбросил в воздух мяч и он, отбившись от сложенных в замок ладоней Молли, отпрыгнул вверх. Крис подбежал и перехватил его в воздухе, запуская в новый полет к Ноа. Эмир сидел в тени небольшого дерева, в ярде от песчаного пляжа и наблюдал за людьми. Лайман позвал его развеяться в их общие выходные, неделю спустя, после ужасных событий. Все время, Торх пытался внять совету грузного дипломата и прилежно запоминать информацию, но иногда, зависал, терялся и отключался от внешней обстановки. Молли вглядывалась внимательно, все так же расспрашивала, но в ее тон закрались сочувственные и деликатные нотки. Она стала аккуратнее, не напирала. Эмир подумывал, что заслуга в этом частично Лаймана. Скорее всего, тот поговорил с ней.

\- Эй! – К нему подбежал запыхавшийся Кристиан. Торх не сразу его заметил, опять погрузившись в раздумья. – Порядок? Хочешь с нами поиграть?

\- Я не уверен, что сумею, - смутился эмир. – Жарко.

Крис оглядел его, затянутую в костюм, фигуру и тихо хмыкнул. Лайман, предусмотрительно, кроме свободной светлой футболки и коротких шортов, на себя ничего не напялил.

\- Всегда хотел спросить, ты его стираешь или у тебя комплект таких скучных костюмов? – Усмехался он.

\- Он как вторая кожа, я моюсь в нем, он быстро сохнет…. А, это шутка была?

\- Понял, наконец-то, - хохотнул Крис и постучал себя указательным пальцем по обручу, в районе виска. – Учись справляться, эти штуки уже распространяют среди обычного населения.

\- Я знаю.

Эмиры прилетели на Землю меньше недели назад, им выделили изолированную территорию, на землях бывшей Африки. Небольшое количество пришельцев уместилось в маленький городок, окруженный «анти эмпатическим» забором. Торх еще не встречался со своим народом, стараясь вобрать земной науки по максимуму.

\- Опять посинел, - изрек Крис и присел к нему поближе, на корточки, пристально вглядываясь. За его спиной весело смеялись и продолжали игру Ноа и Молли, невольно отвлекая от серых глаз. – Если не хочешь играть, пойдем, искупаемся.

Торх невольно зарябил, плеснул зеленым и фиолетовым.

\- Я не умею плавать, - совсем неуверенно.

\- Ты хоть до колен зайди, а там посмотрим, может – научу, - Крис тронул рукой руку эмира и тут же одернулся, пружинисто поднялся и махнул, приглашая.

Торх согласился и поднялся следом, утопая тяжелыми сапогами в желтом песке. Заметив усмехающийся взгляд Кристиана, расстегнул обувь, сбрасывая под дерево, где недавно сидел. Погрузился ногами в песок, шевеля пальцами в песчинках, разглядывая, как серебряная кожа контрастирует со светло-желтым. Торх не сдержался, с разбегу залетел в воду, разбрасывая вокруг себя брызги, тормозя, когда уровень остановился на коленных чашечках, кончиками пальцев перебирая взбаламученную воду. Лайман забежал следом, но не остановился возле эмира, поднырнул, рассекая гладь сложенными вместе руками, окунаясь с головой. Торх успел разпереживаться, но тут же обрадовался, увидев темную макушку в трех ярдах от себя. Лайман отфыркивался и мотал головой, как недавно повстречавшаяся эмиру собака. Заметив застывшего эмира, он широко улыбнулся и поплыл обратно.

\- Давай, иди дальше, - ободряюще прокричал Крис, останавливаясь в воде по грудь. – Я подстрахую.

И Торх пошел, раздвигая воду своим телом, погружаясь глубже, пока не дошел до Лаймана. Остановился, отражая своим лицом его, дополняя картинку волнистой жидкостью. Кристиан широко улыбнулся, стирая ладонью, капающую воду с волос, со лба и носа.

\- Окунись, давай, - еле слышно. Датчики ретранслятора мигали в мокрых волосах, заставляли зависнуть на них.

Эмир согнул колени под водой, и озеро затянуло его голову, смыкаясь влагой над макушкой. Стало глухо, в мутной воде были видны очертания тела Кристиана, ткань футболки и шортов двигалась, встревоженная волнами. То и дело мелькала голая кожа подтянутого живота, открывались светлые бедра, виднелись пальцы на ногах, крепко зарытые в песок. А потом его потянули наверх, резко и сильно. Перед глазами оказался взволнованный Лайман.

\- Не так же долго, я думал, ты задохнулся, - сжимая под мышками, выдохнул Крис. Опять расстояния почти не осталось, еще шаг и Торх вжался бы в Кристиана. Да как это работает? Почему их притягивает?

\- У нас легких нет, - растеряно передал Крису эмир.

\- Вернуть назад? – Облегченно выдохнул тот.

Эмир ответить не успел. На берегу стояла Молли и странно на них погладывала, потом ее лицо разгладилось, и она прокричала:

\- Ребята! Как накупаетесь, идете под дерево, перекусим, - Сандерс махнула рукой и поспешно отвернулась, зашагала к Ноа, уже сидевшим на покрывале в тени.

Они отступили друг от друга, Кристиан покраснел, выдергивая свои ладони, а Торх смутился.

***

Рабочий день тянулся вечность. Несмотря на загруженность, Кристиан спешил дождаться вечера. Торх даст ему свою кровь. В голове звучит пугающе и мерзко, но ученому хотелось рассмотреть все составляющие этого удивительного инопланетянина.

После того дня на озере, Молли как-то притихла, начала сохранять дистанцию между пришельцем, кажется, о чем-то догадываясь. Сидя в тени деревьев на покрывале, она предложила Торху высосать дерево, и раздала парням по сэндвичу. Кристиан и тогда, выпал из реальности, смотрел за позолотевшим эмиром, запоминая все его меняющиеся личины. Сандерс была не глупа, так что да, определенно она догадывалась.

Около пяти часов вечера сотрудники, один за другим, начали выключать свои мониторы и собираться домой. Кристиан в это время дописывал график дежурств на следующую неделю, не знал, как поменять Гила и Фрэнка, не добавляя переработку. От работы его отвлек эмир, тихо проскользнувший в кабинет и, щелчком, закрыв за собой дверь. Кристиан выглянул из-за монитора, проморгался, привыкая к другому освещению и, жестом, пригласил садиться на стул возле стола.

\- Пускай все разойдутся, - попросил он. Торх кивнул по человечески, уселся и отвернул голову к стеклянной двери. – Да не пялься ты так. Можешь в планшете что-то почитать.

Кристиан рассмеялся и вернулся к своему занятию.

В шесть часов, в лаборатории осталась только Молли. Она что-то увлеченно высматривала на компьютере, не поднимая головы, но было понятно, что она специально задерживается. Лайман решил поторопить Сандерс - сверхурочные у них редко оплачиваются. Он попросил эмира подождать, с хрустом потянулся – спина ныла от долгого сидения на одном месте, и вышел в светлую комнату. Молли не отреагировала, и Кристиан подобрался поближе, привычным жестом, уперся рукой в столешницу, заглядывая в, освещаемое монитором, лицо. Девушка нахмурилась и посмотрела глазами в глаза:

\- Вы ебетесь? – Грубо спросила Сандерс, в своей непривычной манере, и Крис дернулся, как от пощечины.

\- С чего ты это взяла?

\- А что он делает у тебя в кабинете?

\- Ты думаешь, мы будем это делать здесь? Если бы делали. – Добавил он, смущаясь и начиная злиться. Ну, в самом деле! – Я провел экскурсию к грибу, но не объяснил теорию. А ты почему задерживаешься?

\- Хочу и задерживаюсь! – Яростно крикнула она и встала, задрала подбородок, вглядываясь в лицо Кристиана, мечась по нему глазами. – Ты меня за дуру держишь? А то, я не вижу, как вы притираетесь!

\- Чего?! – Взревел вдруг Лайман, не ожидавший подобного от коллеги. – Да какого черта! Не могла ко мне подойти и спокойно сказать, в чем проблема? Что за наезды?

\- Я должна была быть с ним, не ты! – Прорычала Сандерс, хватая свою сумку со стула. – Я…я..

\- Перестань! Я же не знал. Прости, - Кристиан попытался дотронуться до девушки, но та дернулась в сторону, уходя от прикосновения, и выбежала прочь из лаборатории. – Боже…

Как подошел к нему Торх, Кристиан не заметил, подскочил от внезапно тронувшей его руки, сбрасывая, неосознанно, ее с плеча. Обернулся:

\- Напугал.

\- Прости. Что с ней? – Обеспокоился эмир.

\- Влюбилась.

\- В кого?

\- Не в того. Да и я, похоже, тоже.

\- Не понимаю, - зарябил Торх радугой с зелеными прожилками.

\- Тебе и не надо. Молли успокоится, - выдохнул Лайман, отводя взгляд. – Пойдем, сдашь анализ.

Они расположились за столом возле стены, рядом с кабинетом Кристиана. Стульев здесь не было и они не стали перетаскивать их от рабочих столов. Лайман открыл навесной шкаф, прошуршал упаковками и извлек спиртовую салфетку, скарификатор, чистое маленькое стеклышко и одноразовые перчатки. Торх наблюдал за ним, переминаясь с ноги на ногу рядом.

\- Давай руку сюда, - Кристиан натянул перчатки, раскрыл салфетку и крохотный ножичек, пододвинул к себе поближе стеклянные трубки-пипетки, для забора крови, выложил стеклышко на стол. Торх подозрительно дернулся, но руку подал. – Только не кричи и не плачь.

Кристиан усмехнулся, продезинфицировал место укола и быстро вогнал скарификатор в безымянный палец. На пучке проступила серо-голубая кровь, переливаясь серебряным, и Лайман, торопясь, собрал материал пипеткой, пряча часть крови в стеклянной продолговатой колбе, а часть, размазывая по стёклышку. Эмир зажал приложенную к ранке салфетку большим пальцем и с интересом уставился на дальнейшие действия ученого.

Лайман положил стеклышко в микроскоп и склонился над ним, рассматривая образец. Потом нажал на клавиатуре, рядом с оборудованием, пару клавиш и монитор, висящий между столом и навесным шкафчиком, заполнился таблицей со столбиками показателей.

\- Гемоцианин, вместо гемоглобина…. Не знал бы тебя, сказал бы, что ты паук, - хмыкнул Кристиан, читая дальше. - Ртуть? У тебя в крови ртуть…. Но она не испаряется?

\- Нет, мы гасим яд в себе, превращая в нужную жизненную энергию, - поделился Торх. – Мы не можем вырабатывать отраву, разве что нашу кровь выкачают и …. Без нашего ведома, может и отравит….

\- Вас не просили сдать элементарные тесты, когда пускали на Землю? – С недоверием выспрашивал Лайман. – Не проверяли?

\- Проверяли, маленького количества крови не достаточно для отравления.

\- Хорошо. Так, лейкоциты, тромбоциты - похожи на наши показатели, - Кристиан отправил данные на личный компьютер. - Есть ли смысл проверять СОЭ - сейчас узнаем.

Кристиан поднес к свету стеклянную узкую пробирку, но серебро оставалось на месте, не отделяясь от плазмы.

\- Видимо – нет, - сделал вывод он. – Я утилизирую…

\- Хочешь заняться ментальным сексом? – Не в тему прозвучало в голове, и пробирка скользнула в руке.

\- А? – Офигел Крис, внимательно смотря теперь на эмира, перехватывая пальцами сосуд покрепче.

\- Секс, - ничего не прояснил Торх.

\- Это, типа, ты мне мозги трахнешь?

\- Суть та, но метод приятнее. Пойдем?

\- Здесь? – Пробирку Лайман, все же, решил отставить. – Нас же могут застукать, да и камеры видео наблюдения везде.

\- Ко мне? – Уточнил Торх, приобретая оранжевый сосредоточенный цвет. Радуга никуда не делась, дополнялась рябью и, Крис мог с уверенностью сказать, что эмир волнуется не меньше его.

\- Давай ко мне, - мужчина достал герметичный пакет со шкафа, впихнул туда стекло, пробирку и расходный материал, удалил результаты обследования с общего компьютера. – Идем, я заберу сумку из кабинета.

К дому Кристиана, они дошли в рекордные сроки, влетели по лестнице на третий этаж. Руки предательски дрожали, пальцы теряли ключи в кармане и, когда дверь поддалась и впустила их, Крис был близок к панике. Торх волновался не меньше, его лицо больше не выделяло оттенков, фигача радуго-рябью. Откинув сумку на пол и сложив ключи на тумбу в прихожей, Крис замер, всматриваясь в эмира.

\- Что делать? – Не выдержал молчания мужчина.

\- Ляжешь?

\- Нужно? – Кристиан не заметил, как начал возбуждаться, стоило только представить возможный коитус.

\- Как удобно.

Он выдохнул, пытаясь угомонить расшалившиеся нервы, дернул на себя инопланетянина, потянул через прихожую в спальню. Темная, холостяцкая комната с разобранной кроватью, не впечатлила Торха или тот ничего не заметил. Крис сел на край, пружиня на матраце и утягивая за собой эмира, но тот тормознул, стал рядом.

\- Ложись, - опять в голове, срываясь на шепот, приказал голос.

\- Мне раздеться?

\- Как хочешь.

\- Да, что ты заладил…. Боже… Как надо? Хочешь, что бы мы разделись?

\- Замолчи и просто ляг, - приказным тоном.

Кристиан откинулся на спину, скользя пятками по простыне и пододвигая тело выше к изголовью. Торх подошел к голове Лаймана, зацепил пальцами обруч, стягивая рывком, и опять накатило, привычной волной, сметая границы. Прохладные пальцы погладил виски, передавая электрические разряды-импульсы. Непривычно щекотно.

\- Закрой глаза, - сквозь вату сильных чувств, разобрал Крис, послушался.

Штаны в паху уже топорщились домиком, организм требовал свое, а в мозгу уже рождались образы. Перед ним появился фантомный Торх, совсем другой, с человеческим лицом, но все такой же зеркально-серой кожей. Чем-то отдаленно напоминавший самого Кристиана, но с особенными, своими чертами. Его губы обожгло горячим дыханием, почувствовались мягким ртом, и Крис шевельнул своими губами в ответ, ища прикосновения. Зацепился за воздух, взметая руку вверх, пытаясь потрогать не настоящее.

\- Расслабься, просто лежи и чувствуй,- прошелестело в голове.

И Кристиан перестал дёргаться, растёкся по мягкому матрацу, впитывая прикосновения, как губка. Вот Торх - ненастоящий, прошёлся губами по губам, скользнул ртом по шее, одновременно руками оглаживая все тело. Кожа показалась Крису слишком чувствительной, собственная одежда добавляла ощущений, не гася фантомные прикосновения. Он одновременно чувствовал прикосновения, как от пальцев, и в то же время эти прикосновения ощущались везде изнутри. Шея, грудь, живот, бедра, ноги, руки – все было приласкано. Он тянулся к ласке, выгибался всем телом, хотел большего. Торх, как будто услышал, вокруг члена туго обернулся воздух, добавляя тесноты в штанах, легко прошелся касанием вокруг сжимающегося сфинктера. Лайман ощущал давление от нереального члена, который хотел проникнуть внутрь, заполнить до отказа. Упиваясь удовольствием, он срывался на хрип, пытался различить настоящее и воображаемое. Движение, туго сжимающее ствол, перешло в ритмичное и быстрое скольжение, чудилось, что его облили смазкой внутри и снаружи, где растягивало и заполняло, уже отдавая легкой болью, простреливало удовольствием от поглаживания простаты внутри. Соски сжимали и выкручивали, приятно, на грани, невидимые пальцы. Кристиан долго не выдержал, подкинул бедра навстречу иллюзорному члену внутри и рвясь, тут же, тазом вверх. В трусы плеснулось горячим, пачкая белье и стиснутую плоть. Лайман выдохнул носом и, вытянув руку вверх, зацепился за грубую ткань в паху эмира, крепко сжал, проступающий контур члена, почувствовав пульсацию в ладонь и откат в голову. Он слетел во второй оргазм своим телом, отбирая эмоциональные отголоски эмира. Прошило от пяток до макушки, кожа покрылась мурашками, тело судорожно сжимало мышцы. Уже не владея собой, он почувствовал, как обруч вернулся на голову, плотно обхватывая обостренные электрическими импульсами, виски и мир вернулся запахами, звуками и картинкой, когда Кристиан открыл глаза.

Торх стоял и покачивался, его лицо было радужнее, чем когда-либо, видел Кристиан. Он засмотрелся и не выдержал, встал с кровати, ухватился за эмира, от чего-то его обнял, крепко прижимая тощую, поджарую фигуру к себе. Невозможный инопланетянин поддался, обнял в ответ, вибрируя в объятии всем телом.

\- Пойдем в душ, хочу увидеть тебя без одежды, - выдал Крис, разрывая объятие и таща Торха за руки, цепляя длинные пальцы пальцами.

***

Торх поддался человеку, пошел за Кристианом в его ванную, впитывая собой его внешний вид, когда тот раздевался, бросал одежду на пол, морщился от влажных брюк и белья, закинул их в корзину для стирки, перехватывая руками руки эмира, и на миг не разрывая контакт. Самому Торху, раздеться, было неловким занятием, он смущался, боялся, что может не понравиться землянину, даже после того, как Крис пустил его себе в мозг.

Эмир хотел, в какой-то момент, сделать больнее и спросить, осознает ли мужчина опасность, когда в его черепушке другой разум. Он мог свернуть все наоборот, выжечь извилины болью, стянуть мышцы жгутами и вытянуть жилы. Торх боялся себя, не хотел причинять людям боль, но жажда жизни на этой планете иногда просилась на волю, обнажая голод, которого давно не было на высосанной Эммиоролле.

Лайман полностью остался нагим, без стеснения выпрямился перед Торхом, его мышцы, не слишком накачанные, рельефно перекатывались под кожей, впалый пупок виднелся на поджаром животе, а в русых завитках волос, уже наливаясь кровью, проглядывался среднего размера член с крупной головкой. Эмир отозвался рябью, радужно переливаясь и выделяя цветом смущение.

\- Давай, чего застыл? – Поторопил его Кристиан, сжал пальцы ладонью и отпустил его руку.

Торх поколебался еще пару секунд, рывком расстегнул застежку на плотном комбинезоне, выпутываясь конечностями из эластичной ткани. По началу, выражение лица Лаймана было сложно расшифровать, он распахнул широко глаза, приоткрыл рот в немом вопросе и дернул рукой, пытаясь прикоснуться. Эмир знал, его удивляло почти схожее с человеком телосложение, такие же репродуктивные органы, его пенис был почти таким же, как и у человека, отличался лишь длинной и серо-серебряной кожей в тон телу. Кожа на туловище не отливала цветами, но невидимо сияла изнутри блеклым и светлым свечением. Волосяным покровом их раса не была удостоена и в гладком паху, отчетливо выступала поджатая мошонка.

Кристиан не выдержал, поднял руку и шагнул ближе, почти впритык, оглаживая ладонью угловатые мышцы на груди и животе эмира. Глазами следил за растопыренными пальцами на сияющей коже, спускаясь взглядом к члену. Он прерывисто дышал, его желание уже было видно и без угадываний. Торху не терпелось попробовать с Крисом все, о чем так давно мечталось, но он боялся спугнуть мужчину своим неистовым желанием.

Лайман опередил его, пихнул напористо в сторону душевой, выкручивая кран на полную, и шагнул следом за эмиром под упругие струи воды. Торх дрожал от прикосновений, отражал в лице удары воды, мелким волнением, и тянулся на встречу. Его тело отвечало на прикосновения ответной эрекцией, бурными переливами цвета и ответными касаниями. Он восторгался упругостью и гладкостью кожи мужчины, цеплялся тонкими пальцами за курчавые волоски в паху, запоминая. Когда пальцы Кристиана обернулись тугой трубой вокруг его напряженного ствола, эмир отзеркалил движение, сжимая в ответ упругую плоть. Ощущения были странными, он никогда еще так не делал, ранее запихивал образы из видеограммы в разум Криса, фантазировал. Он чувствовал тесное сжатие собственного члена и пульсирующие венки на стволе в своей ладони. Торх провел слитным движением вверх-вниз, проверяя реакцию и теряясь в своей, от таких же движений.

\- Ты не пойми меня не правильно, - прохрипел Кристиан, сглатывая льющуюся в рот воду. Его волосы плотно обхватили мигающий обруч, мокрыми темными прядями. – Я очень хочу с тобой реально заняться сексом, чтобы прочувствовать и знать, что мне это не приснилось в горячем бреду.

\- Я тоже, - тихо ответил Торх, кажется, опять смущаясь. – Я не знаю как, в бесстыжей видеограмме было все просто, а с тобой…. Я не хочу причинить боль, да и самому не хочется ее испытывать.

\- Ох… Сделай сильнее и быстрее…. И…, - шепот перешел в тихий стон, когда эмир сделал о чем просил Кристиан, получая равнозначное удовольствие. – Я… первый раз…тоже….

Эмир, предчувствуя скорую разрядку, зарябил сильнее, теряясь в себе и от невозможности прочитать Криса. В ладони набухло, выплескиваясь и пачкая пальцы, Торх удивленно кончил следом, второй раз за день, с землянином.

Мужчина уперся лбом в плечо эмира, размазывая белесое семя по вздрагивающему члену, тяжело дыша и останавливая второй рукой руку эмира на своем органе.

\- Кажется, мы оба не готовы, перейти от обычной дрочки к чему-то большему, - сказал он в гладкую мышцу руки, восстанавливая дыхание. Торх поймал шевеления воздуха кожей, подрагивая.

***

Молли - проницательная женщина, на следующий рабочий день не стала приставать, давая время на передышку и переосмысление. Она хитро поглядывала из-под густых ресниц и сканировала обоих: пришельца и землянина. Что она хотела унюхать, Кристиан догадывался, но старательно держал лицо и отправил Торха к самому скучному их сотруднику, Фрэду Вильямсу, который заунывно рассказывал ему, откуда взялась, в плоской диаграмме поглощения вредных веществ, одна тысячная процента. Эмир рябил, как обычно, не волнуясь, иногда выражая оранжевый сосредоточенный интерес.

Ноа был не таким щедрым на личное пространство и такие же переживания, поэтому, после обеденного перерыва и старательного перешушукивання с Молли, он возник на пороге Лаймановского кабинета, как солнце средь грозы. Нежданно и непредсказуемо.

Кристиан допивал свой кофе, заливая плотный обед, и отреагировал должным образом – глотнул напиток и подавился. Друг не дал умереть, наподдал по трясущейся спине ладонью, как следует.

\- Ты что с Сандерс сделал? Говнюк. – Выразил он свое неободрение их маленькой ссорой. – Она так хотела почпокаться с инопланетяшкой, а ты отбил!

\- Ты мне сейчас, что-то отобьешь, - вибрируя голосом, ответил Кристиан. – Я что виноват? Хотела – сказала бы. Нечего драму устраивать на рабочем месте, уволю сплетников, к чертям собачим! Ох….

Поколачивание по спине, к счастью закончилось, и Лайман вдохнул полной грудью, еще слегка покашливая. Глаза Ноа пристально уставились в глаза Криса:

\- Ты оттрахал его? Или нет?

\- Ноа! Ты, прямо, сама галантность! – Скривился Кристиан от пошлых фразочек, чувствуя, как неумолимо краснеет. – Ничего такого.

\- Значит, что-то было, - его зрачки расширились, взгляд заметался по лицу, высматривая фальшь. – Колись, Лайман, держался уже за его член? Я пойду, Молли расскажу, или утешу, или расстрою.

\- Да, пошел ты! Какого черта, вы лезете ко мне?

\- Потому, что ты наш друг. Может он подсадная утка, а ты жопу подставляешь!

\- Тебя ебет, моя жопа? Кому хочу и где хочу! – Раздражаясь, начал повышать голос Кристиан. – Лучше бы за собой следил! Вон пошел!

\- Да не кипятись ты так! Успокойся! Я просто спросил, конечно, это твое дело, но я за тебя переживаю все равно. – Уже тише, успокаивая, сказал Ноа. – Поговори с Молли, она злится, но не сильно. Как будешь готов.

Ноа отошел от Лаймана, неловко засунул руки в карманы джинсов и, кивнув своим мыслям, вышел из кабинета. Кристиан шумно выдохнул, сбрасывая оцепенение и закипающий гнев. Дурацкая ситуация, собачится из-за инопланетного существа, но Крис соврал бы, если сказал, что ему было на эмира безразлично.

В одиночестве Лаймана, похоже, сегодня никто не желал оставить. Через полчаса в кабинет зашел забеганный курьер, он бросил маленький конверт на стол Крису и, попросив расписаться о получении, спешно вышел, чуть не сшибив по дороге любопытную Сандерс.

В конверте обнаружился один лист бумаги, свернутый вчетверо и, Кристиан от такого расточительства, ожидал только чего-то важного. Черные строчки запрыгали перед глазами, рассказывая о новом доме для эмира, о переселении всех инопланетян на комфортную планету. Марс. Им предложили Марс, где есть вода и растительность, полезные ископаемые и непригодный для человека воздух. Программа по его очистке была разработана еще двести лет назад, но заморожена, по причине неблагополучных районов на Земле. Правительство посчитало главным разобраться в своем доме, а потом лезть, наводить порядок в чужом. Не смотря на это, некоторые виды растений там были, гено-модифицирование и скрещенные.

Так же, вторым пунктом письма значилось, что нужны добровольцы на экспедицию, по размещению пришельцев на другой планете. Этим ученым необходимо будет собирать данные, и делиться своими знаниями о Марсе с эмирами.

Торху осталось быть в их научном центре еще месяца четыре, из которых, три в других отделах.

***

Эмиру разрешили переговорить со своим народом через неделю. Научный центр живо обговаривал свежие новости, поздравлял Торха со скорым переездом и формировал отряд из ученых в сопровождение. С утра, уже привычный человек с седой бородкой, предложил прокатиться в посольство для связи с другими эмирами. Торх был счастлив, ему не терпелось поделиться своими продвижениями в науке, своими знаниями и порасспрашивать о дальнейших действиях.

На вызов ответил грандар Зарк, который приветственно зарябил, переливаясь цветами.

\- Приветствую, уважаемый Торх. Как у тебя дела на этой дружественной планете? – Эмир уже и отвык от заурядного разговора со своими сородичами.

\- О, Зарк, я рад вас увидеть в хорошем здравии…

Но, не успел он договорить, как Зарх, не дожидаясь окончания фразы и непринужденного приветствия, изменил свое лицо на абсолютно серый цвет, без переливов и мерцания, оно полностью разгладилось и будто выцвело. Торх знал, что сейчас будет. У эмиров был свой древний язык, когда они нуждались в тайных переговорах и не желали чтобы их понимали другие расы. Грандар начал рябить и подсвечивать разным цветом в отдельных точках на лице. Торх пытался ничего не пропустить и расшифровать.

\- Эта линия прослушивается, Торх. Мы не летим на Марс, - прочел эмир. – Готовиться повстание, нам нужна твоя помощь.

\- Но почему?

\- Нам предлагают еще необжитую планету, нужно будет вложиться, что бы, наконец, пожинать плоды. Наша раса на грани вымирания, мы с остальными грандарами предлагали землянам сделку, были готовы помогать, в обмен на предоставление нам территории, до того момента, пока мы не возродимся. Но принципиальные земляне не пошли на уступки. Нас мало, но еще достаточно для последнего рывка.

\- Что вы хотите от меня?

\- Нам нужно вывести из строя их обручи, в научном центре это сделать проще всего. Торх, от тебя будет зависеть дальнейшая жизнь нашего народа. Переселившись на Марс, мы больше потеряем, эмиры выдохлись.

\- Что будет с людьми?

\- Мы предложим им сдаться добровольно, совместно сосуществовать или быть высосанными в энергию.

\- Они не сдадутся, Зарк. Я не хочу убийств.

\- Это неотъемлемая часть нашей операции, мы вынуждены, ради себя. Ты еще слишком молод, но другого выбора у нас нет. У тебя есть месяц на осуществление задуманного, соври и придумай, как взломать обручи. Если ты не успеешь, мы улетим, но вымрем. У нас очень маленький процент на выживание. Грандаров, мудрейших, остался всего десяток. Не подведи нас, Торх.

Зарк уже не дожидался ответа, поменял свой вид на привычный, и продолжил милую беседу с Торхом. Они поболтали обо всем и ни о чем, главное уже было сказано. Оно терзало теперь эмира, он разрывался перед выбором.

***

Директор Оливер Мидинстер выглядел обеспокоенным, на его морщинистом лице четче выделялись складки, глаза настороженно вглядывались, а губы он, то и дело, поджимал в тонкую полоску. На вид ему было около шестидесяти, полностью седая, почти белая шевелюра, добавляла возраст. Кристиан удивился, когда его, в обеденный перерыв, вызвал к себе главный научного центра. Теперь, сидя на кремовом мягком стуле, напротив тощего директора, он пытался определить цель своего визита.

\- Кхм…

\- Я понимаю, мистер Лайман, что вы недоумеваете, - ответил на его покашливание, молчавший до этого Мидинстер. – Дело вот в чем, сегодня утром, ваш подчиненный эмир, был доставлен в посольство для связи со своим народом. Мы решили, что это поднимет ему дух, после смерти планеты и неизвестного ожидания новостей.

Кристиан не перебивал, полностью внимательно слушал информацию. Директор постучал пальцами по столешнице и продолжил:

\- Случилось же что-то странное. Торх и Зарк - грандар с Эммиороллы, выпали из записи на минуту. Дипломаты подозревают, что за это время было передано какое-то личное сообщение, так как на видеограмме видно изменении в мимике, если так это называть.

\- Что вы имеете в виду?

\- Это нужно увидеть. Я перешлю вам файл на личный компьютер.

\- Какая моя роль в этом? – Лайман поерзал в кресле, растеряно соображая о его причастности ко всему этому. Если был сбой, пускай разбираются техники или детективы.

\- Нам известно, что вы состоите в интимной связи с эмиром, - не мигая вывалил информацию Мидинстер. – Предупреждая ваш вопрос. Чип в вашей голове связан с главным компьютером, через ваши глаза и уши мы собирали информацию. Не думали же вы, что эмир просто так будет ходить по Земле?

\- Только у меня этот принцип слежения? – Подавился воздухом Кристиан.

\- У всего человечества. Есть чип – есть доступ. – Директор выразительно потер свою шею. – Но я не за этим вас сюда вызвал и начал этот неприятный разговор. Я согласен, каждый имеет право на частную жизнь, но ввиду нашей сложившейся ситуации и то, как древнее человечество обошлось с Землей, заставило нас применять тапок по отношению к пауку. Или иметь возможность его применить. Повторной катастрофы, увы, мы, скорее всего, не выдержим. Хотелось бы сохранить то, что уже сделано. Совершенствуя. Вы понимаете меня?

\- С трудом, но общую мысль прослеживаю.

\- Похвально, - саркастично отозвался директор. – Ваши….эм..как бы это по деликатнее назвать? Обжимания?

\- Я понял, не продолжайте.

\- Так вот. Вы вошли в его доверие, можете понять его лучше, чем кто-либо из землян. Ваша задача состоит в том, чтобы выведать о той минуте тишины. Есть подозрения о не самых хороших побуждениях эмиров.

\- С чего вы взяли, что они задумали что-то плохое? – Удивился Лайман. – Это дружественная раса.

\- Они на грани вымирания. Я думаю, это исчерпывающий ответ. Отчет пришлете лично мне, я отправил вам номер своего коммуникатора. – Директор отодвинул кресло и встал, внимательно осмотрел Кристиана. – Вот еще, что…. Поторопитесь, Лайман. Мне кажется, время у нас тоже ограничено.

***

Молли обрадовалась Торху, заулыбалась сильнее, кокетливо заправляя рыжую прядь за ухо и открывая, скрытый за волосами, синий датчик ретранслятора. Торх не имел ни малейшего понятия, где искать разгадку к странным обручам землян и, здраво рассудив, что с Кристианом он просто спалится и завалит операцию, решил подобраться к тайне через Сандерс. Вот уже целый час он мило с ней беседовал, рассуждал о природе и погоде, замыливая ее внимание.

\- Ты представляешь, на месте этого центра когда-то была пустыня! Центр отстроили очень быстро, он был одним из первых строений на восстанавливающийся Земле, только серого цвета. Молодой, тогда еще, ученый предложил выкрасить все корпуса в цвета радуги, что бы облегчить поиск нужного и радовать ученых. – Восхищенно рассказывала Молли, беззастенчиво разглядывая эмира. Торх пытался сдерживать негативные эмоции, закрыл их в себе, выплескивая на лицо только удивление и радость. Сандерс это оценила и еще больше распиналась о красотах и достопримечательностях.

\- Так интересно оказывается с тобой, - подкинул эмир, добавляя комплиментами большего расположения. – Иногда, только медленно соображаю. Из-за обруча непривычно без эмоций, хоть и пробыл у вас уже достаточно. Не привыкается.

\- Ах, это да. Мне иногда сложно представить, как вам тяжело, - сочувственно закивала Молли. – Но наши техники гении, раз создали такую вещь. Нам было бы вас не понять.

\- Эти техники находятся в вашем научном центре? – Специально восхитился Торх. – Неужели?

\- О, да! Они же в красном корпусе новинки ваяют, - еще немного и Молли упадет в обморок, от интересующегося ее персоной эмира. – Ты разве не знал?

\- Нет, откуда? Я не знаю, буду ли у нах стажироваться.

\- Нет, не будешь. Там засекреченный объект и вход разрешен только по пропускам. Но ты не расстраивайся, кроме бионики тебя ждет еще ботаника, общая экология и робототехника. Там тоже много интересного. Конечно, секретного тебе не покажут, но принципы расскажут.

\- Я не сомневаюсь. Кому пропуски выдают, говоришь? – Эмир заметил легкое сомнение в глазах Молли и поспешил заверить: - Ты не подумай, если не хочешь говорить, не говори. Просто интересно.

\- Да, тут и нет тайны. У начальников отделов, у главных подразделений, у директора. Простым сотрудникам не выдают, - неловко улыбнулась Сандерс, сразу переводя тему. – А ты смотрел уже наши художественные фильмы?

***

Поначалу Кристиан не замечал ничего криминального за эмиром. Они так же проводили время вместе, игнорировали друг друга на работе и, тянуло их, один к другому по-прежнему. Торх несколько раз оставался ночевать, забирался голым под одеяло и жался тощим телом к Лайману, оглаживая его торс ладонями.

На долгие разговоры с Молли, Кристиан пытался не обращать внимания, списывая больше на конспирацию, что бы на них ничего не подумали. Но мигающий индикатор входящего сообщения на коммуникаторе, заставил по-новому задуматься о возможном предательстве со стороны эмира.

Была суббота, Крис сидел целый день дома, отдыхая от суетливых рабочих будней. Занимая себя, он готовил ужин и подпевал знакомой песне, доносящейся из мини проигрывателя. У него было сносное настроение, он пытался отвлечься от настырных мыслей, лезущих в голову. Лайман пригласил эмира к себе, ближе к вечеру. Намеревался спросить напрямую о его причастности к предполагаемому заговору. Но сообщение от директора настырно всплывало перед глазами, не позволяя абстрагироваться.

«Торх выспрашивал у Молли Сандерс о техниках и пропусках. Проверьте.»

Вот и все. То, что Кристиан считал отводом глаз, теперь приобретало смысл. Эмир не обратился к нему, боясь вызвать подозрения, он взялся за влюбленную в него девчонку, давя на чувства, так как мог только эмир. Твою мать! Этого не может быть. Что они хотят? Что задумали?

Кристиан еле проглотил свою приготовленную еду, запил апельсиновым соком и принялся ждать, уже сгорая от нетерпения. Он просмотрел три отчета, сделал правки и расписал дежурства на месяц вперед, когда в дверь аккуратно постучали.

Часы скромно показывали девять вечера.

Торх переминался на пороге с ноги на ногу, ничего не выражая лицом, кроме давно известной радуги и тихой ряби. Он больше перенимал привычек людей и чувствовал себя уверенней, но робость никуда не девалась, он заставлял умиляться собой.

\- Заходи, что встал? – Улыбнувшись, спросил Кристиан, пытаясь скрыть в себе нервную трясучку последних часов. Только сейчас он заметил, что эмир не с пустыми руками. – А это еще что?

\- Вино. Я думал, ты знаешь, как оно выглядит, - растерялся Торх, прошел мимо в небольшую гостиную, всколыхнув собой воздух. Кристиан поплелся следом.

\- Я-то знаю, зачем принес?

\- А, ты об этом…. Сосед в кампусе дал, подумал, что я иду на свидание. Впрочем, угадал, - пояснил эмир и сел на диван, неловко отставил бутылку на журнальный столик. – Будешь?

\- Нет, пока нет. Я хотел…. – Лайман пытался свернуть разговор в нужное русло, внимательно разглядывал эмира, что бы проследить за сменой настроения.

\- Я тоже, очень тебя хочу, - тихо отбилось словами, сбивая все намерения. – Садись рядом? А?

\- Торх, у меня серьезный разговор к тебе, - обескуражено отозвался Крис, но все-таки сел рядом. – Я…

\- Давай позже? Хорошо? Потом, я не ухожу же, - эмир зарябил, как обычно, когда возбуждался. Потянулся к Лайману, одним движением стягивая с него футболку, задевая пальцами сжавшиеся соски. Кристиан охнул, заводясь и сам, но в висках пульсировало мыслью и предчувствием, что он что-то упускает.

В этот раз Торх разделся самостоятельно и быстро, уже не стесняясь, встал обнаженный перед Крисом, как на показ. Ладно, придется отложить разговоры. Кристиан не выдержал, дернул за бедра инопланетянина к себе между разведенных в стороны коленей, распластал ладони на маленьких упругих ягодицах и, заглядывая в вибрирующее лицо снизу вверх, спросил:

\- Можно я в рот?

В голове отдалось стоном, на лице эмира выразился фиолетовый оттенок радости и Крис воспринял это как сигнал к действию. Высунул язык и легко лизнул набухшую головку, Торх вздрогнул в руках, поддаваясь бедрами ко рту. Мужчина отбросил все сомнения, вспомнил подходящие порнографические видеограммы, приоткрыл рот и, пряча за губами зубы, вобрал в себя твердый член. Стало дискомфортно, но не отвратительно. Крис двигал головой, ласкал языком, плотно обхватывал губами, засасывая. Возражений не следовало, дрожь добавлялась, радуга присутствовала. По всем признакам, эмиру было хорошо. Пальцами Лайман вжимался в ягодицы, толкая Торха на себя, выработал свой ритм.

Эмир остановил его внезапно, впился рукой в плечо и отстранился, убирая свой член из приоткрытых губ.

\- Хочу тебя. Разрешишь мне в тебя проникнуть? – Эмиру нужно было поработать с формулировками.

\- О, секс? Настоящий? – Моргнул Кристиан, облизывая губы. – Или опять в мозг?

В голове засмеялось, эмир отшатнулся, опустился на корточки и принялся расстегивать джинсы. Кристиан выворачивался и помогал освободить себя от одежды, сталкивался руками с Торхом.

\- Давай в спальню - места больше. Я на этом диванчике спину сломаю, - выдохнул Лайман, выпутываясь ногой из штанины.

Торх молча потянул его за руки, помогая встать и они, не разрывая контакт, переместились в спальню, клубком спутанных конечностей рухнули на кровать.

\- Я бы поцеловал тебя, но у тебя нет рта, - посетовал Кристиан, лаская ладонями эмира.

\- Есть смазка? – Не ответив, сразу спросил Торх, показывая намерения.

\- Ох, да что ж ты так быстро. Знаешь, что делать? – Стушевался Лайман, но, оторвавшись от поглаживания твердых рельефов инопланетянского тела, протянул руку к прикроватной тумбочке. В ящичке нашелся не распечатанный бутылек. – Легче, только.

\- Я постараюсь, - ответил Торх, пружиня на матраце, встал на колени. – Развернись спиной.

Кристиан гулко сглотнул, но подчинился. Не смотря на беспокойство о сексе с инопланетянином, эрекция была крепкой, желание стойкое и жажда получить новый опыт - сильная. Мужчина почувствовал шевеление воздуха на своих бедрах и, тут же, прохладное касание тонких длинных пальцев к отверстию. Он непроизвольно дернулся вперед, но вторая рука эмира дернула его за бедра, подтягивая в исходную позицию. Пальцы вернулись, уже скользкие, нерешительно огладили по кругу зажатые мышцы, кончиками растягивая плоть. Кристиан постарался расслабиться, зажал в кулаках простыню, впитывая новые ощущения. Прохладные пальцы отвлекали, скрадывали касания. Торх толкнул пальцем на одну фалангу, погружаясь в тесноту, подвигался не спеша, скользя глубже. Крис замер, пытаясь привыкнуть к вторжению, но ему не дали насладиться моментом сполна. Торх протиснул следом второй палец, а вскоре и третий, растягивая зажатые мышцы, глубоко погружаясь.

\- Развернись, - Лайман еле различил просьбу, неловко перевернулся, вглядываясь в Торха. Тот подсказок особых не давал, оставаясь возбужденным и взвинченным. – Мне надо защиту?

\- Там, в том же ящике, - прохрипел мужчина, сгибая ноги в коленях.

Торх вернулся прикосновениями через минуту, неловко огладил колени человеку, старательно сминая квадратик фольги в ладони. Кристиан сжалился, распечатал кондом и помог одеть на твердый ствол. Добавил смазки побольше, обливая дернувшийся член, и вернулся на позицию.

\- Вроде готов. Приступай, - он нервно дернул уголком рта, хватаясь руками под колени и приподымая ноги выше.

\- Подсказывай, - прогудело в голове от эмира, и он толкнулся внутрь, раздвигая тугие стенки членом. Кристиан дернулся, но не отпрянул, крепче схватился ладонями за свои ноги, давая больший доступ. Торх оперся руками, по сторонам от человеческой головы, и Крис отражался в его лице. Отражение скрывалось за рябью, но он все равно видел себя, свои потемневшие от желания глаза, приоткрытые губы и покрасневшее лицо. Внизу стянуло болью, легкой и терпимой. Он приостановил Торха, выдернув руку из-под согнутой конечности и упираясь ладонью в твердый живот. Эмир помедлил, все равно неумолимо продвигаясь вперед, пока не заполнил полностью. Лайман ухватился за крепкие руки, сжимая мышцы предплечья, одновременно закидывая ноги на талию Торха, прижимая его сильнее и начиная раскачиваться с ним в такт.

Толчки стали заметно нарастать, убыстряться, и Крис не выдержал, сомкнул пальцы на своем изнывающем члене, завозил судорожно ладонью, приближая себя к концу. Эмир кончил первым, задрожал, завибрировал телом и лицом, быстро меняя радужные переливы, и Кристиан ускорился, кулаком на члене догоняя пришельца.

Они лежали лицом к лицу на разобранной кровати, кутаясь в простыню бедрами, когда Кристиан наконец-то, решился спросить.

\- Я знаю, о минуте молчания, когда ты связывался со своим грандаром. Я знаю, что ты приставал к Молли с вопросами. Торх, что тебя заставляют делать? – Тихо выдохнул он, ладонью прижимаясь к лицу эмира.

\- Крис…. Мы умираем. Наша раса вымрет. – Синие отблески на лице – грусть.

\- Почему? Мы же вам поможем, - глаза Кристиана внимательно всматривались в лицо эмира.

\- Прости меня, я не хотел так.

\- Как так?

\- Прости….

Перемену Кристиан заметил уже поздно. Торх рывком протянул руку, стянул обруч с головы, прижимаясь пальцами к вискам, и разом позолотел лицом. Лаймана выкрутило спазмом, он ощутил резкую слабость и попытался схватиться за руку, которая будто намертво примагнитилась к нему. Человек беспомощно дергал пальцами, елозил, слабо, ногами по простыне, чувствуя, как из него вытекает жизнь. Глаза захлопывали сами по себе, тяжелые веки не желали открываться.

Сердце сделало еще один удар….

***

Сирена завыла неожиданно, чуть было, не разрушив планы Торха. Он вспомнил о вживленном в шею чипе, метнулся на кухню за ножом. Плоть под нажимом лезвия поддалась легко, с красной кровью на ладонь вылился крохотный кусочек нано пластика.

«Опасность! Угроза жизни! Вам вызвана скорая помощь», выл, не переставая звук, дополнялся приятным женским голосом.

Эмир перестал раздумывать, превратился в механизм, тем же клинком разрезал шею себе, сзади на ощупь, пропихнул, скользкими от крови пальцами, чип в маленький разрез. Враз стало глухо. Сирена умолкла, наступила тишина, в которой эмир начал меняться, копируя образ человека на своем пустом лице. Тщательно подбирая оттенок кожи, он сверился с окровавленным оригиналом. Он дважды смотрел на свое отражение в зеркале над раковиной, пытаясь найти отличия, пока смывал кровь с рук и шеи. В шкафчике нашелся пластырь, а простыня прикрыла остывающее тело в спальне.

Когда отряд парамедиков постучал в дверь, Торх из планеты Эммиоролла полностью стал Кристианом Лайманом.

Пропуск нашелся в квартире на рабочем столе, типовая расписка – в базе данных, отпечаток - на остывающей руке Лаймана.

Утром эмир пришел к техникам в красный корпус, улыбаясь широко, человеческим ртом.

***

\- Дорогие земляне! Я грандар Зарк, из погибшей планеты Эммиоролла. Прошу внять нашей просьбе и сдаться, вам нечего нам противопоставить, ваши ретрансляторы взломаны и перенастроены на нашу частоту. Сдайтесь или умрите!

И Торх увидел, как Земля умирает в огне и безнадежном крике.

Конец.


End file.
